1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a colour television receiver comprising a transcoding circuit for transcoding a SECAM chrominance signal into a chrominance signal which is processable by a PAL decoding circuit, a systems change-over switch coupled to an input and to an output of the transcoding circuit, a SECAM identification circuit coupled to an input of the transcoding circuit, an output of the identification circuit being coupled to a control signal input of the systems change-over switch, and a
identification circuit coupled to an output of the systems change-over switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent application No. 003169 discloses a colour television receiver of the above-mentioned type. In such a colour television receiver a circuit which responds to reference signals having the carrier wave frequencies of the frequency-moduated colour difference signal on the back porches of the line synchronisation signals or to identification signals in the field flyback may be used as the SECAM identification circuit. However, sometimes it appears that such a circuit responds to a PAL chrominance signal. In that event the systems change-over switch may move to the SECAM position on reception of a PAL signal, causing the colour rendering to be disturbed. It is an object ot the invention to prevent this.